Noche
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Récits de nuits, mots du sommeil. Dépeindre la quiétude au coeur du Sanctuaire, lorsque les étoiles sont levées. Car au fond, comment s'endort-on dans l'Univers de Saint Seiya? 11- Treizième Temple
1. Temple du Bélier

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Un mini-recueil en douceur, pour un besoin urgent d'en donner et d'en témoigner.

Un nouveau texte chaque jour, décanté par Temple de l'Escalier. Je raconte les nuits qui s'y déroulent, sans autre optique que de partager une petite part de leur vie silencieuse.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 _ **To E., with so much love**_.

PS: Les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews ne me font toujours pas plaisir. Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez-le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

 **Temple du Bélier**

Dans le premier temple, les nuits s'écoulaient toujours de la même façon. Enroulé dans un drap tiré sur eux, Mû du Bélier dormait du sommeil du juste. Allongé sur le torse et une cuisse du Chevalier du Taureau, au creux d'une étreinte qui les rassurait l'un comme l'autre. Le bras d'Aldébaran était fermement ancré autour des hanches du tibétain, dans un carcan qui permettait au second gardien de s'assurer qu'enfin, le premier jamais plus ne lui échapperait. Après tant d'années séparées, c'était bien l'unique façon qu'il avait trouvé pour se convaincre que l'autre ne lui serait plus arraché. Mettant fin aux doutes et aux craintes qui les avaient assaillis, et célébrant par ce simple toucher, le bonheur de s'être retrouvés.

 ***OooO***

D'autres soirs, Mû s'éveillait au cœur des ténèbres, car une présence se faisait sentir près de lui. Il n'était pas rare qu'il retrouvât ainsi Kiki blotti sous la couverture, venu quérir une compagnie qu'il aurait dédaigné pendant la journée, se laissant rattraper par l'âge, et la crainte de se retrouver, une nouvelle fois, seul dans un domaine bien trop vaste pour lui. Le Chevalier du Bélier aurait dû, dans ces instants, repousser l'enfant et le ramener dans sa chambre. Mais ayant conscience que ses propres songes empreints de noirceur se tarissaient lorsque cette petite flamme venait se coller, il se contentait de passer une main dans ses cheveux, et de fermer les yeux. Recréant un lien que lui-même avait perdu bien trop tôt, que l'histoire avait sacrifié sur l'autel des divinités.


	2. Temple des Gémeaux

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Deuxième chapitre du recueil visant à compter les nuits de Saint Seiya. Je précise qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'ordre précis dans mon esprit. Pour le moment, je suis les Temples, mais il est possible que je parle des Enfers ou des Océans également.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 _ **To E., with so much love**_.

PS: Les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews ne me font toujours pas plaisir. Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez-le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

 **Temple des Gémeaux**

Nul n'aurait pu s'immiscer dans les nuits qui se déclinaient dans le troisième temple de l'Escalier Sacré. Une fois le désir absolu de l'autre apaisé, lorsque enfin ils choisissaient de cesser leur lutte érotique, Rhadamanthe serrait contre son torse à l'en étouffer le corps du dragon des mers, son dos collé à sa peau fiévreusement. Revendiquant un souhait de possession jamais totalement assouvi sur l'homme qui avait secoué ses principes d'éternité. Un bras pour lui servir d'oreiller, un autre fermement passé autour de lui, leurs mains liées fortement, et les visages presque collés, joue contre joue, à l'image de leurs jambes entrelacées, et de leurs bassins délicieusement emboîtés. Il était paradoxal d'imaginer qu'un être comme le cadet des Gémeaux, aussi pétri de liberté, pût désirer s'emprisonner. Mais les barreaux qu'étaient les bras du Juge, Kanon avait appris à les aimer. Et même plus encore, à venir de lui-même s'y enfermer.

 ***OooO***

D'autres soirs, les deux représentants de la binarité se trouvaient endormis face à face, une main liée au centre de la couche, dans une symétrie qui aurait saisie quiconque s'en était approché. Les respirations calquées sur un rythme parfait, les visages jamais apaisés, pour des raisons qui différaient, tout en se retrouvant dans la culpabilité. Nul drap sur les corps vêtus d'un unique vêtement, la chaleur des nuits grecques étouffant tous ceux qui habitaient les lieux. Les deux frères, parfois, s'abandonnaient dans l'obscurité à la présence rassurante et jamais égalée que représentait leur gémellité. Des murmures s'élevaient, auxquels répondaient des regards se voulant rassurant, répétitions renouvelées d'un pardon accordé.


	3. Temple du Lion

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici la nuit du jour (tiens c'est joli, ça). Comme dit précédemment, il n'y a pas forcément de logique dans l'ordre de publication. En effet, cela va plutôt d'écrit en écrit qui m'auront le plus satisfaite le jour J, plutôt que dans une une vraie chronologie.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 _ **To E., with so much love**_.

PS: Les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews ne me font toujours pas plaisir. Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez-le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

 **Temple du Lion**

La voir dans ses draps avait toujours été une fierté. Une preuve de confiance dont peu pouvit réellement saisir l'importance, et la rareté. Qu'une femme comme elle acceptât de lever le masque pour lui, c'était plus intime encore que l'acte pour lequel elle l'avait fait. Et il chérissait chaque instant où elle s'abandonnait à lui, où la barrière tombait, presque au sens littéral. Pourtant, au cœur de la nuit, lorsque venait l'heure de céder à l'appel de Morphée, c'était bien elle qui venait enlacer son dos. Marine pressait son corps de guerrière contre lui, laissant tout le loisir au Chevalier du Lion de profiter des sensations créées sur son épiderme. Ses mains se posaient sur son torse, et il venait bien souvent y ajouter la sienne. Posant un baiser sur le dos de sa main, murmurant à même ses articulations ce qu'il avait dû taire pendant des années. La jeune japonaise écoutait ses serments et embrassait sa nuque, refermant une prise solide sur l'homme pour lequel elle avait lutté. Le protégeant et le rassurant également. Car Aiolia était bien celui des deux qui avait besoin d'être entouré, afin de ne jamais revivre le sentiment d'abandon qui l'avait saisi, depuis le soir où Aioros n'était pas rentré.


	4. Temple du Scorpion

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Et un grand merci pour votre accueil sur ce nouveau recueil, ainsi que pour vos gentilles reviews. Ca a été une surprise très agréable que de voir que tant de personnes ont apprécié le mini-OS précédent: j'ai toujours un peu peur de faire de l'hétéro (paradoxalement), mais ça m'a fait sourire de voir que finalement, on en serait demandeur sur Saint Seiya!

Enfin, retour à quelque chose de plus classique pour moi, mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant :)

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 _ **To E., with so much love**_.

PS: Les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews ne me font toujours pas plaisir. Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez-le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

 **Temple du Scorpion**

Lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble, Milo venait toujours se glisser presque entièrement sous lui. Au début, Kanon avait protesté : il pesait trop lourd, il n'était pas raisonnable de rester ainsi toute la nuit. Mais le Chevalier du Scorpion n'avait accepté aucun compromis. Chaque soir, après le sexe, c'était ainsi. Milo gardait farouchement le cadet des Gémeaux contre lui, sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras, quémandant sa chaleur et son poids sur tout son corps. Le nez au creux de son cou, sa respiration s'apaisant de l'odeur de sel imprégnant son aîné. Bien évidemment, c'était loin d'être désagréable. La sensation de l'autre, ses gestes, ses caresses, et ses petits murmures dans son oreille créaient un cocon d'une chaleur tout à fait agréable. Mais au bout d'un temps, le dragon des mers avait compris que plus encore d'en avoir envie, Milo en avait besoin. C'était ainsi qu'il se rassurait, qu'il se sentait enfin entièrement protégé, se gorgeant d'une présence qui l'avait fui toute sa vie. Alors il avait cessé de protester, resserrant lui-même la prise sur le corps bronzé, et caressant les boucles emmêlées, en un geste qui faisait tant de bien au cœur malmené d'un homme cent fois abandonné.

A présent que leur histoire était terminée, il leur arrivait toujours de désirer s'endormir ensemble après une journée, une soirée à construire leur amitié. Et la position n'avait, elle, pas changée. De l'amant désiré, Kanon était devenu l'ami rassurant. Et c'était en serrant toujours plus fort le corps de l'autre contre lui qu'un soir, il avait compris. Il réalisa confusément que par ce geste, Milo lui avait démontré continuellement, depuis la première nuit, qu'il était pleinement accepté. Au Sanctuaire, comme dans leur intimité. Comme homme, aussi bien que comme guerrier.

Et le sourire doux que son meilleur ami lui offrait avait fini par le convaincre de toute sa sincérité.


	5. Temple du Sagittaire

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici donc la nuit du jour (je vais la garder, celle-là u_u) un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous remercier pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme. Cela fait beaucoup de bien après avoir passé tant de temps éloignée des fictions. J'espère que cette nouvelle nuit vous plaira. Passez une agréable lecture!

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 _ **To E., with so much love**_.

PS: Les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews ne me font toujours pas plaisir. Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez-le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

 **Temple du Sagittaire**

Il avait rapidement compris que Shura ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à l'étreinte trop intime qu'Aioros aurait souhaitée. Au vu de ses gestes de recul, il avait fallu accepter que l'autre pût refuser. D'abord éloignées les premières nuits, leurs silhouettes avaient peu à peu fini par se retrouver au cœur du lit. Se frôlant, se touchant, se collant au décompte du temps. Aioros l'avait laissé venir à lui. L'avait poussé à choisir ce qu'il préférait, réfrénant son besoin de sentir l'espagnol contre lui à tout prix. Et il ne regrettait pas sa patience. Car à présent, le Chevalier du Capricorne était capable de poser sa tête au creux de son épaule. De fermer les yeux sans craintes. De poser une main sur le torse Grec, sur laquelle venait s'ajouter celle du Sagittaire. Un léger espace entre eux, malgré tout. Pas entièrement collés, car ils en étaient incapables. Moins par soif de liberté que par crainte de voir ressurgir le passé. Ce n'était pas grave. La douceur des gestes était toujours là. L'effleurement des lèvres sur quelques mèches de jais ou une peau d'olive étaient autant de signe que l'avenir se jouait là. Et cela suffisait à apaiser les souffles, tout comme les consciences, encore mortifiées aujourd'hui de péchés venus du passé.

 ***OooO***

Lorsque son frère venait passer la nuit dans son temple, Aioros avait conscience que son cadet ne dormait pas. Même éreinté de fatigue, par une mission ou un entraînement bien trop conséquent, le Chevalier du Lion demeurait parfaitement éveillé au cœur de la nuit. Le regard fixé sur son aîné, demeurant figé là où il était. Le Sagittaire n'était pas sans l'ignorer, bien qu'il ne sût pas si c'était par crainte de le voir disparaître, ou bien pour s'assurer que ce qu'il considérait encore comme un miracle ne vînt pas à se dissiper. Aioros ne s'offusquait guère pour autant de cette habitude. Il savait que son frère en avait besoin, et si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il crût enfin entièrement à sa présence, il accepterait chaque demande, chaque habitude, chaque manie témoignée par son cadet. Lui-même s'accordant à penser qu'il se sentait étrangement rassuré de savoir un regard aimé posé sur lui, veillant son sommeil et le protégeant à son tour de souvenirs douloureux.


	6. Temple de la Vierge

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Voici le drabble étoilé du soir. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Merci encore pour votre accueil et votre gentillesse.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 _ **To E., with so much love**_.

PS: Les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews ne me font toujours pas plaisir. Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez-le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

 **Temple de la Vierge**

Qu'il avait été compliqué de trouver un équilibre dans les quartiers du sixième temple. Entre l'homme qui ne savait pas être touché, et celui qui avait peur d'être de nouveau approché. Il avait fallu baisser les barrières créées par des années à tuer, et repousser les conventions mues par tant de temps à prier. S'apprendre. Se comprendre. Une tête reposant sur une cuisse, d'abord, car c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient s'accorder. Un geste de tendresse, mais pas encore trop intrusif pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Les mains, peu à peu, s'étaient déliées. Les mots avaient été murmurés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parvinssent à un équilibre qui leur convenait.

A présent, ils savaient ce dont ils avaient besoin. Dormant dos à dos, collés, mais sans trop se dévoiler. Les épidermes en contact suffisaient pour l'instant à apaiser des craintes jamais totalement évoquées. Au cœur de la nuit, Ikki contemplait néanmoins quelques mèches d'or s'égarant sur son côté de l'oreiller. Les caressant distraitement, l'esprit encore alerte de la respiration à ses côtés. Prenant parfois le risque fou de saisir la main pâle qu'il savait trouver sur la hanche de Shaka, sans que jamais le moindre commentaire ne fût prononcé. Le gardien du temple se contentait d'enserrer ses doigts aux siens, l'assurant de sa présence lorsqu'il en émettait le besoin.

Un léger espace toujours. Mais pas dénué d'un besoin de proximité de plus en plus accepté.


	7. Temple du Verseau

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Allez, voilà l'une des nuits les plus attendues, je pense. Parce qu'on ne peut tout simplement pas leur résister.

Encore merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews!

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 _ **To E., with so much love**_.

PS: Les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews ne me font toujours pas plaisir. Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez-le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

 **Temple du Verseau**

Deux corps emmêlés. Des chevelures éparpillées, aux couleurs détonantes sur l'oreiller. Des épidermes bien différemment teintés. Un jeu de jambes enchevêtrées, et des torses totalement collés. Un visage au creux du cou, l'autre tout aussi rapproché. Les bras enserraient les corps par crainte de voir s'échapper de nouveau un être tant aimé. L'ombre de plaines froides et pourtant vénérées régnait encore, bien des années après la Paix. Milo serrait contre lui le onzième gardien, par les hanches et les épaules, tandis que dans son dos, les mains aux ongles vermeil se plantaient presque dans la peau grecque, revendiquant dans son sommeil ce qui lui appartenait. Camus était désireux de contact, il était même parfois celui qui venait le quémander, par ses mimiques silencieuses que le Grec avait appris à déchiffrer. Les hanches intimement serrées, puisque plus rien à présent ne pouvait les empêcher de montrer comme ils s'étaient aimés. Les visages, au détour d'un mouvement, devenaient proches, si proches. Toujours. Les lèvres se frôlant parfois, tant elles se rapprochaient, cherchant un contact qu'on n'avait eu de cesse de leur arracher par le passé.

Afin d'être, une fois le jour levé, la toute première caresse de la journée.


	8. Temple du Cancer

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

J'étais absente hier, donc une nuit a sauté. Je rattrape ça avec celle d'aujourd'hui. Encore merci pour votre fidélité et votre gentillesse.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 _ **To E., with so much love**_.

PS: Les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews ne me font toujours pas plaisir. Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez-le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

 **Temple du Cancer**

Ils ne dormaient pas enlacés. Jamais. Ils ne pouvaient pas. N'y parvenaient tout simplement pas. Façonnés pour le combat depuis qu'ils étaient nés, et plus encore, formatés pour tuer, l'un comme l'autre s'avérait incapable de faire montre de tendresse. Les étreintes érotiques ne les avaient jamais dérangés, ayant choisis d'en faire une arme supplémentaire pour accomplir leur devoir il y avait plusieurs années. Mais la douceur d'une caresse, elle, se faisait encore attendre, et les fuyait bien souvent. Alors, que ce fût dans le lit dur du quatrième temple, ou dans celui au matelas plus doux du douzième, Aphrodite et Angelo dormaient chacun de leur côté une fois la nuit tombée. Nus, bien évidemment, car la pudeur ne les avaient jamais rattrapés. Mais le visage et le corps détournés de celui qui partageait la couche. Une fois l'acte consommé, et quelques brefs baisers vaguement échangées, ils se départaient du corps aimé pour retrouver leur liberté, apaisant le rythme palpitant qui secouait leur être. Au cœur du lit, profitant des mouvements inconscients, seules quelques mèches azures venaient frôler le dos de l'italien, en une caresse qui ne parvenait pas à être exprimée.

C'était tout ce qu'ils parvenaient à s'accorder, même en étant les premiers à s'être aimés. Du moins, pour l'instant.


	9. Temple du Capricorne

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Drabble du soir, continuation (ou non, à vous de voir) du précédent.

Je tiens à le dédier à **Beuah,** parce que ses mots récents m'ont redonné un amour fou pour mon trio favori. Donc si tu passes par là, c'est pour toi aussi.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 _ **To E., with so much love**_.

PS: Les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews ne me font toujours pas plaisir. Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez-le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

 **Temple du Capricorne**

Être garde-fou était un emploi à plein temps, que Shura avait appris lentement. Pour l'âme de ses deux amis, qu'il aimait d'une affection trouble n'ayant cessé de croître avec les années. Il n'y avait qu'en sa présence que les deux hommes acceptaient de baisser leur garde, ne serait-ce qu'au cœur de la nuit. Si Shura était là, alors les deux autres pouvaient enfin se coller pour chercher un réconfort qu'ils se savaient incapables de demander. Aphrodite restait au milieu, entre ceux dont l'amour propre était bien trop fort pour ne pas se quereller autrement, au point de provoquer des discussions houleuses. Chaque homme du Sud dormait sur une de ses épaules, liant leurs mains aux carnations différentes sur le ventre d'albâtre. Dans ces instants seulement, les esprits tourmentés parvenaient à s'apaiser. Celui qui ne dormait plus, celui qui peinait à y parvenir, et celui qui se forçait à plonger entièrement dans des nuits sans rêves pour oublier. Le besoin de s'apaiser mutuellement était constant. Peu importait les années, peu importait la Paix finalement, puisqu'elle ne pouvait être gagnée dans le cœur de ceux dont les mains restaient souillées.

Pour dormir, il fallait trouver un équilibre que seules deux autres être pouvaient apporter.


	10. Palais de Tolomea

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Allez, un petit tour aux Enfers ce soir. J'avais dit que je le ferais!

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 _ **To E., with so much love**_.

PS: Les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews ne me font toujours pas plaisir. Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez-le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

 **Palais de Tolomea**

4000 ans à s'aimer. Et encore une éternité qui s'étendait.

Minos s'endormait et s'éveillait à cette pensée, tout en gardant le corps d'Eaque serré contre sa peau. Le troisième Juge des Enfers avait pris l'habitude de dormir un bras et une jambe autour de lui, l'enserrant dans une étreinte qui ne leur serait jamais venu à l'idée de briser. S'ils dormaient ensemble, c'était ainsi, toujours. Et même si quelqu'un d'autre s'invitait à la danse… jamais cette personne ne pourrait prendre la place que revendiquait le spectre du Garuda dans son sommeil. Ils s'appartenaient, tous deux, depuis des temps presque immémoriaux. _Eaque_ et _Minos_ s'aimaient ainsi depuis que leurs premières incarnations s'étaient rencontrées.

Parfois, le Spectre du Griffon grondait légèrement dans sa torpeur. Au détour de mouvements nocturnes impudiques, par souci d'être encore plus intimes, Eaque se collait encore davantage à lui, pressant son corps nu contre le sien tout aussi peu vêtu. Ses lèvres venaient trouver le creux de sa mâchoire, son nez glissant dans les mèches pâles. Tous ses gestes se faisaient inconsciemment sensuels, demandeurs, imposants une sexualité totalement débridée au cœur de leur repos. Et Minos y répondait, glissant ses doigts dans les mèches de jais, plaquant cette bouche contre sa peau, et griffant de son autre main les reins qui lui appartenaient. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappait, savourant le plaisir des gestes qui s'accordaient entièrement. La passion ne les avait jamais quittés depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient désirés.

Et cela, plus que tout ce qu'ils s'autorisaient à murmurer, suffisait à rendre l'éternité attrayante à endurer.


	11. Treizième Temple

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Pas d'update hier, mais le voilà aujourd'hui. Merci encore à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews. Je suis heureuse de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer les deux Juges des Enfers ensemble!

Note: **Je serais à la JE de Paris avec Talim76** pendant les quatre jours. Si vous souhaitez organiser une rencontre, ce sera avec plaisir, faites-nous signe!

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 _ **To E., with so much love**_.

PS: Les ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews ne me font toujours pas plaisir. Vous pouvez rester silencieux, mais soyez-le jusqu'au bout. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

 **Treizième Temple**

Ils dormaient peu. Très peu. Ils avaient eu bien assez de temps pour cela, et même au cours de ces longues années, ils avaient pris l'habitude de veiller, pour ne jamais faillir à leur devoir. Veiller les âmes mortes pour l'un, ou les vivantes pour l'autre. Dormir était devenu secondaire face à leur tâche, et à présent que la paix était signée, face au besoin de se retrouver. Alors, ils passaient les nuits ainsi. Allongés côte à côte, mais jamais collés. Chacun avait besoin d'une légère distance, d'un espace, comme un écho de ce qui leur était arrivé. Leurs mains, seules, se retrouvaient au cœur du lit, et les regards, eux, ne se lâchaient jamais. Un sourire, si doux, si tendre, était parfois échangé. Le même, dégageant une gêne presque adolescente et un bonheur similaire. Que faire, à présent ? Comment vivre ensemble après plus de deux siècles séparés ? Ils l'ignoraient. La présence chaleureuse de l'autre avait été une brume de rêve des années durant, et maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin la possibilité d'en profiter… Tout leur paraissait inquiétant. Effrayant, presque, malgré leur expérience centenaire. Mais cela n'était pas si grave. Au détour d'un mouvement délicat, Dohko venait parfois prendre les lèvres qui lui avaient toujours appartenues. Shion rendait pour sa part le baiser avec ferveur, prouvant bien que si les gestes étaient rares, ils n'en étaient pas moins intenses.

Et lorsque l'aube venait doucement baigner le Sanctuaire, elle les trouvait inlassablement ainsi : légèrement éloignés de corps, mais certainement pas de cœur ou d'esprit.


End file.
